Ixaj
The Ixaj (sing. ix) are the most diverse and varying of the major classes. They have some sense of sentience and speech beyond 'animals'. Amphidera leave their families, their parents, their wild lives, and stand along side their human. In return for protection and extended life and wonders of the world and speech, they serve as magical conduit, partner, and companion. Biology and Appearance Physiology Has the largest abundance of appearances and covers all creatures on land and air, excluding sea creatures and insects. Examples include ceatures that resemble bears with long scruffs, small two tailed mice as blue as cornflowers, bird with beaks like sharp swords. There are antelopes in rainbow colours, gnarled toads, triple winged dragon flies, soaring eagles the size of doors. Sex, Gender, and Sexuality Sex is binary and is used for procreation, there is no real need for genders Behaviour Family Soicety and Culture Status the ixaj provide the conduit for kansoro magic, protected thoroughly by the jaya. Name Chosen by parents more often than not Language Language tend to fall into groups of language: antelopes and grazers of that nature can communicate, while the large cats can. There is a bit of overlap between things like cougars and wolves however so while they are no related, due to their lifestyles, they are somewhat mutually intelligible in a very basic way. The jaya transcend all this and as far as is known except in lore and myth, there are no living ixaj who can communicate outside the bounds they are given (deer have never spoken to the wolves), nor have the kansoro been able to learn or decipher it. Sometimes, the jaya act as the peacemakers between species, but there is a general order understood where wolves do eat deer and such forth. Culture Domesticated ixaj are given different treatment than wild ixaj, having been born into a trusted place. There are no pets, as livestock make choices (usually milk bearing creatures). Technology and Trade Combat and War Not well understood as generally there is not war in a formal sort but some sorts of animals seem to have warrior castes which from time to time go to war. The jaya sometimes know and sometimes don't, but it is always odd for the kansoro to see. There is a tale of the Wolf War, started for reasons kept secret to the Jaya, how a kansen woman walked through and was not harmed till she was drawn to a brave dog-wolf. In that moment of bonding, he became her amphidera and out of respect for that sacred bond, the wolves ceased their war and the packs drew apart. Diet A huge variety of eating life styles, including preying on other species. The Kansoro and Jaya don't involve themselves. Beliefs Not believed sentient enough for beliefs. Both jayan and kansoro have beliefs regarding them. Magic They provide the route to the base pool of magic as the amphidera. Medicine More primitive and is passed down from parents to offspring, mainly based on herbs Education Passed on generally from both parents as a jack of all trades. Some systems will have a basic: gatherer/protector structure, depending on the type they are. Art Basic history and lore is passed down in strong, ritualized traditions, either at times of day or between certain members of a society. Rarely is the ixaj perspective honoured in the telling of stories, unless they are amphidera. History Origin Sub-Cultures